The breakup, the Recovery
by Carmelqueen123
Summary: When Percy finds Annabeth cheating again he finally decided to end the unhealthy relationship. And he finds solace with Aria the mysterious new girl... Slight fluff, Some Solangelo, and Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please leave reviews!**

Percy sighed, it was the third time he had found his long time girlfriend Annabeth cheating on him with a faceless stranger in their own house while he was at work at Camp Half- Blood. For years they had stayed together when it got tough. When Annabeth lost her job they had stayed together but now that everything was dandy she became disloyal.

"Cheating... Disloyal..." I wiped a tear from my face. Hopefully know one had seen me crying.

"Were you talking to me?" A short brown haired, blue eyed girl interrupted my train of thought.

"Excuse me?" Needless to say that she took me by surprise. Usually when I'm walking people give me a wide berth. I get it, I tend to be scary when I'm mad.

" _I said_ were you speaking to me?" The girls piercing blue eyes stated right into my soul.

"Umm... No I wasn't." I really didn't care about hurting her feelings right now. Or ever really.

"Good I would hate to be called a cheater or disloyal." The girl laughed, "I am Aria by the way."

I grunted, "Percy."

"No need to be rude," The gir-no Aria reprimanded.

I smiled a little, "Well then I appologise."Always the gentleman.

"Your apology is accepted then," Her 5'2 ish frame was shaking with laughter.

"Say... Want to go and grab a smoothie later? I know a wicked smoothie place." I smirked my irrisistable smile assuming that she would say yes.

I was right, "Sure, why not? Let us go."

Something about the way Aria spoke was a little bit formal, kinda goddess like...

I grabbed her hand tentatively, like petting a snake. To my surprise she grabbed it back and giggled a little swinging it lightly... Almost like- Nope! Not letting that snake take today away from me!

A few minutes walk later me and Aria wete sitting across from each other in a light blue copd plastic seat sipping smoothies, (blueberry for me and strawberry for her.) Trading stories from school.

"I guarantee that I've been to more schools than you!" I laughed at her teasingly, there was no chance that she would best that.

"Ok, I'll take that bet! I've been to six!" She giggled intoxicatingly her pale skin was glowing.

"Ha I win!"

"What?!" She glared at me.

"Yep."

For a few minutes we sat in a awkward silence sipping our smoothies.

All of the sudden she blurted out "Fine! Tell me! How many schools have you been to?"

I drug it out for just a few moments before I told her, "Seven."

She laughed and told me, "I got kicked out because apparently I caused difficulties."

I waited but she didn't elaborate on it.

"Well... How bad could it be?"

Ok ten bucks says she's some form of a god or demi- god.

"Well I kind of, may have, blown up the cafeteria when I was ten."

That just made me laugh even harder. "Please, I destroyed my first classroom at seven!"

That broke the ice, Aria laughed, "How is that even remotely possible?"

I smiled at her, "I'll tell you, so my class was working on a volcano project and everyone was outside except for me and I decided to make the reaction myself."

Aria smiled, gods I think I'm starting to fall for this girl! "I get it, something similar happened to me, but with a heat plate and expired chemicals."

 **OK I'm sorry for the slight cliff-hanger but I dont know if I'm gonna continue this story or not, so please review and all that jazz. Also should Aria be a god or a demi- god? I dont know yet!**

 **\- Carmel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double upload! *Laughs* I have no life.**

I laughed, "Heat plates easy! Ever try to blow up a art room?"

She took me by surprise by jumping up and hitting her knees saying, "Who has told you my secrets?"

"Woah calm down there princess! No need to yell so formally."

Aria laughed and smiled, "I apologize then, it was how I was raised."

I lifted my eyebrow, "Raised? Explain."

"Well my mother raised me alone and she always spoke very formally, also I never went to any school so I just became accustomed to speaking like this," She was blushing lightly and her blue eyes sparkled warmly.

"Let me guess... When you were a kid you were raised alone?" I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't all the way human...

"Yep, there was no contact with the outside world, except for my uncle Zu."

"Uncle Zu?" That sounded a lot like a certain god I know...

"Short for Zued," She explained.

"Ok that makes sense."

We sat in a comfortable silence while we finished our smoothies.

Aria stood up and sighed, "Well I need to get to work, can I see you again, say same time Monday? I would give you my phone number, but I don't have one."

"Ok that's cool, see you Monday."

Aria left and I payed for our food and began the treck home. Now that I was alone thoughts of Annabeth began to sneak into my head, how I would have to deal with her when I got back to my apartment and how she would act like nothing was wrong... It it was almost worth going and spending the night in a hotel. Heck! I'd even sleep outside, it's not like anyone would bother me. The idea was so inviting I almost did it, but the adult like thing to do was to go back home amd just break up with her.

Butt... I'd been with Annabeth for a solid four years, to end it now would be such a waste, I'm sure we could work it out. We have before. And look where that for me, being cheated on and contemplating sleeping on the cold streets of Manhattan.

When something moved in the shadows I cursed and pulled out riptide.

"Whoah! Percy calm down! It's just me, Nico." My bud Nick Di' Angelo had shadow traveled right next to me and was now leaning against a wall.

"Dude, don't scare a guy like that!"

Nico smiled, which for him was like rolling around the floor laughing. I got a chance to examine him, his black hair was messy as usual and his clothes were freshly washed.

"Percy I need to yell you something..."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! Enjoy! Also PLEASE review and hit!**

 **-Carmel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Two reviews and one follow! Thank you! Enjoy! (Warning spoilers ahead! Proceed with caution)**

Nico almost had me for a moment.

"Is it Will?"

To further more prove my statement Nico smiled and said "Kinda!"

"Ok I'll bite, what happened?"

"You know we've been going out for a while and it's been great, really it has, but we decided to get promise rings for each other!"

That did it for me, "Really? That's amazing! I'm so so happy for you! Do you have them already?"

That's where Nico faltered, "Well I was kinda hoping that you would come and help me pick them out..."

That's when I finally got it, "You need someone to gossip about Will to while you shop, don't you?" What can I say, I just get him.

He smiled and tried to do puppy dog eyes like Will does, "Please, pretty please, pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

This boy is just a precious cinnamon bun, (even if I'm not his type) "Yes Nico I'll help you pick out a ring for your boyfriend, you could have just asked."

He laughed, boy he is in a good mood, "I know but what's the fun in that?"

I stuck my tounge out at him and asked, "Are we having to shadow travel to get to the ring shop?"

"How else are we supposed to get there?"

This poor child of Hades, "We could take, wait for it, the public transportation!" He stepped in on in me, I reserve the right to use sarcasm.

He looked puzzled for a second before whining, "But that takes forever!"

This strange boy, man, thing, "Do you have somewhere to be?

"Well no, but you do!" He was so proud of his statment that I almost didn't burst his bubble, almost.

I raised my eyebrow and asked him, "And just where is that?" I know where he means but I really don't want to go back there.

"Home, you know back to your girlfriend?"

I realtallied with, "She doesn't expect me home till tomorrow."

He excepted that without question, that's the best thing about Death Boy Nico.

"Ok then! Let's go!"

 **Sorry for another shorter chapter! As the story progresses I promise that they will get longer! Shoutout to Guest for a great review, thank you! Some people say quality over quantity, I say why one when you can do both?**

 **\- Carmel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uploads! You finally get to meet Annabeth! I'm sorry for not updating in so long!**

Nico faltered, "I didn't mean right now, I'm sorry for leading you on but I didn't want to tell you."

Jerk, "That's ok Neeks, Annabeth'll be glad to have me home early." Yeah right.

His expression brightened, "Thanks Percy! I owe you one!"

Yeah he did. "Haha yeah, see you... Death Boy." I took off before he could gut me with cold stygetian iron **(is that how you spell that?).**

 **Later...**

"Annabeth I'm home!" My voice rang out through our small two- bedroom apartment.

"I'm in the living room Seaweed Brain," Her once affectionate term was layered with insults, kinda like bean dip. Yum my mother's seven layer bean dip... That smoothie so didn't do it for me.

"Thanks." Instead of going into the living room I just went into the kitchen yelling, "Annabeth did you make dinner or is it fend for yourself?"

"Feed yourself, fatso!" She has such a way with words, Doesn't she?

"Gee, thanks!" I opened our near empty fridge and grabbed the first thing I saw, it was leftover lasagna. Not exactly fresh but it hadn't hit the two week mark yet so I settled with it. I popped it into the microwave and nuked it.

When it finished I poured myself some milk and sat on one of our two bar stools, our kitchen's tiny with barely enough room to fit out stools and the normal kitchen appliances. I've never been good at cooking but I'm sure there's a god for that, he must hate me. Annabeth sucks at cooking too so usually we just but frozen food. Sometimes though I'll get bored and try to make food. Most times it fails but occasionally it comes out good.

When I finished I went out into the living room and say sat on the fluffy chair in the corner, Annabeth was taking up all of the loveseat with her computer from Dedalous ( **I know it's lost I'm pretending that didn't happen!)**

I tried to be civil, "So, how was you day?"

"Fine." Jerk.

I tried again, "What did you do?"

She turned and glared, "If you must know, I hung out with Reyna after work," She got a job as a teacher/architect at a nearby college a few months ago.

"That's great honey! And how was Reyna? Stil predator I hope?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course she is, and she's fine."

Ok I give up, "I'm going to bed!"

"Fine!" She snapped.

I got up and went into my bedroom, it was sparsely decorated because to many things destract me. So all I have in it is my incredibly messy bed and a clothes covered desk tucked in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaack! Enjoy! I wanted to develop my characters a little bit before the breakup.**

 **-Carmel**

I couldn't sleep. Again. Since the whole Annabeth thing and me being a demigod sleep has lost it's appeal. That day was my first day off in week, but it's the day of the week to teach swim lessons at our local pool. I love the team to Hades and back but sometimes i wish that my days off could be mine. Sighing I got up and put on my required uniform, a pair of blue swim trunks and a whistle. I added a muscle tee because it's not smart to go around New York topless. Even for a demigod.

Annabeth had already gone to work apparently since she appeared to be nowhere to be seen, but that was fine with me. I'd thought it over last night and decided that this relationship was too unhealthy to continue. Today was the day, the day that I will breakup with her. For a while I had hoped that we could work it out and stop her cheating problems, but it's become obvious that it's not happening. So I mulled it over and decided.

I'm going to be late if i don't get going soon. Being a son of Poseidon has it's advantages you know. The kids think that I'm some sort of a god. Wink Wink. Not that i would ever use my gifts to my advantage.

"Percy, help I can't figure out how to do this stroke." That was my youngest and least experienced kid in our group, Kit she loves the water but isn't a strong swimmer. I help teach the intermediate class

"No problem Kit, it's simple all you have to do is lay on your belly and fountain out your arms while at the same time using your frog legs stroke." I demonstrated the stroke and had her try it. Using my water powers was probably unfair but she needs a little bit of help sometimes. It was all in a days work, by the end of our lessons all of the kids were tired and sore so I usually have them just play in the water or do some useless breath holding game to help them get stronger. Today though I wanted to a trust exercise.  
"Ok kids partner up, we're doing something new today." All of the kids immediately partnered up, thankfully we have a small class so nobody was alone, "Now everybody out of the water and onto the ledge," It took them a minute but soon everybody was lined up, "Ok kids now grab your partner's hand, cm'on we're all friends here, good. Now put your feet onto the ledge both of you." You could taste the hesitance, "Come on kids, it's safe I promise. Then I want you to lean back and balance your weight."

When they leaned back everyone looked scared and nervous,"Remember that this is a trust exercise, so you should put your full trust in your partner, and don't forget that the winning team gets first shower next week!'

All of the sudden a splash echoed through the pool. The first team had fallen! "Sorry kids but go swim laps, not to fast but swim ten them come and wait on the sidelines."

* * *

"Bye everyone see you at this time next week." My last two kids had just left and it was time for me to head home and break the news to Annabeth.

The walk home passed quickly as I planned exactly how to break the news to Annabeth, I now the easiest way would be to sit her down and just tell her that I can't keep seeing her anymore but that just seems so unoriginal... How to do this? How to do this? Then it hit me!

 **Boom! Cliffhanger! Yes I am dragging this out, sorry TheyoLOMan but I'm still planning the breakup myself so yeah. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would love some advise on how to write that!**

 **~Carmel!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here again! Does anyone even care?I was sick and didn't feel much like writing for a while, so sorry for the cliffhanger You know I love you guys! ~Camel**

I was sweating heavily when i sat down on the loveseat in our living room. I'm finally going to man up and break up with Annabeth. I know it seems like a cowards move to break up with her and run away but she's a snake. And i refuse to date a snake!,

"Percy I'm home, come help me with the groceries, now!" I can't believe that I fell in love with her.

"Coming Annabeth, then we need to talk," So what I'm taking the cowards approach, you don't deal with her.

"Whatever!" Lovely ain't she?

So we unloaded the groceries and even though there was only like two bags it took us a decent amount of time to unload them seeing that it was refilling all of her healthy snacks. It's a shame she'll be moving out soon that's the only healthy food intake I get most of the time. We finished eventually and she went into the sitting room only to bring out her computer, what a surprise.

"Annabeth, do you remember what I told you earlier?" I asked her.

"Of course I do but I figured what you had to say couldn't be all that important so I can get work done while you tell me." She rolled her eyes like that was obvious.

"Well it's big enough that it will get a reaction so please just put it away."

She rolled her eyes _Again_ , "Kay."

"Annabeth I know that we've been dating for a couple of years now and that we've been trying to hold it together but. I think that we should break up! It's not that I didn't love you but our spark is just gone and-" She cut me off

"Listen Percy I get it, even though I have no idea where your going to live," She thinks that she gets to keep the apartment, over my dead body. That is not permission Zeus!

"Where I'm going to live? I'm keeping the apartment Annabeth! I pay all the rent, you're the one who's going to have to leave! So get going!" I feel kind of bad for kicking her out but I've payed the rent for three years and I'm not leaving!

"What? No sorry but I chose this place and I'm not just abandoning it!"

"To bad I already have a new roommate," (It's just Jason so it's not a hurry but she doesn't need to know that.)

"Oh really! Who then?" Figures she'd see right through my bluff.

"No one important..." **(Kidding I love you Jason)**

 **"** Fine! Give me one hour to pack my belongings!" She then stormed off. I probably didn't deliver that very well. Ah well what's done is done. There's no helping it now. I texted Jason telling him the bad news, also that he can move in soon.

 **Percy** :Dude i broke up with Annbth

 **Jason bro:** Rlly Bro im so sorry

 **Percy:** Thx u can move in soon tho

 **Jason bro:** Cool

 **Percy:** Cool

I put my phone up smiling and wandered into my tiny bedroom, so I ended up taking the cowards way out it was over now and that's all that matter. I heard Annbeth storming around and packing. She was a minimalist so I know for a fact that it won't take her long to finish. I need to remember to change the lock on the door. And the Netflix account password.

"Percy I'm leaving! I hope I never see you again and that you and your next girlfriend fail!"

"Bye I'll miss you as well!" I yelled through the door. So she left and I just kind of layed on my bed soaking in the gravity of what i just did until I Jason showed up. I already used my phone once today and don't want to risk it again. He used his a whole lot more than I do and seems to find it funny when monsters appear and try to make us into demigod sandwiches. All he knew was that it helped us train.

Life was about to get a lot more complicated...

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas is a few reviews! Please I'm desperate. Enjoy this chapter I'm sick or it would be a lot better so have fun with this torture!**

 **~Carmel Cat!**


End file.
